If This Was A Movie
by ilaclynn
Summary: Rachel finds out about Finn sleeping with Santana.  She just wants Finn to realize his mistake, but she doesn't know if he ever will. A/N; Summary not very good.
1. Chapter 1

This is set during "Special Education." I'm not very good at these, but I try. The chapters in the future will definitely be longer so Read&Review please :)

* * *

><p>The minute Rachel heard Finn say that Santana was "super hot," she lost. The tears sprang to her eyes before she realized they were there. She wouldn't let Finn see her like that so she just ran out, not bothering to finish the session with .<p>

She was rounding the cornor when she overheard Santana talking to some of the other Cheerios,

"She's such a little whiny bitch! No reason, Hudson came to me. It's just a matter of time now before he ditches the little dwarf for me."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and turned around to run back the way she just came, with hot tears pouring down her face at this point when she ran into a hard figure. She landed on her butt, realizing she was going to have a bruise there the next day. When she looked up through her tear stricken eyes, she saw the person she had just left.

"Oh my God, Rach are you okay?" Finn asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Rachel said sourly, ignoring his hands trying to help her up. Once she was at her full height, she rubbed the tears off her face and noted that her make-up was probably ruined. She looked up at Finn and her heart broke thinking about him and Santana together so she tried to run around him, but he continued to block her.

"We need to talk. You can't keep running from me!"

"Yes I can, now let me go."

"No, not until we figure out why you're so upset over the fact it was Santana."

Rachel scoffed and couldn't believe that Finn still didn't understand how she felt about Santana after all this time.

"Huh, you know what. I'm not upset, I don't care anymore. You can go sleep with Santana all you want now. We are done." Rachel said trying to sound like she didn't have tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. The look on his face broke her heart, but Rachel didn't know what else to do at this point. She felt like her life was over knowing Finn would just leave her in the end for Santana. Rachel knew this was the perfect time to walk around Finn and leave. As she started making her way around him and down the hallway she was surprised at how easily he was letting her go until she heard him yell out to her.

"You said you would never break up with me!" he yelled.

Rachel squezzed her eyes shut and barely looked over her shoulder when she said

"Guess that makes us both liars than." As she continued on her way out of school, not caring it was only 2nd period.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her house and collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out. Her fathers were out of town for business so she didn't have to worry about explaining anything to them as she crawled up the stairs into her room. She finally stood up and walked to her closet to get the shirt Finn had left there a few days ago. She stripped herself to just her panties and pulled on the over-sized shirt. Throwing herself on her bed, she continued to cry into the stuffed animal Finn had won for her earlier that summer at the county fair before she slipped into a deep sleep with tear stains down her eyes.<p>

She woke up to her phone beeping non-stop. She kept her eyes closed preparing for the sun to blind her until she opened them and looked at the clock signaling it was 9:38 at night. She looked at her phone when she remembered everything that had happened that day and she noticed a few stragled tears falling down her face when her phone started beeping again notifying her someone was calling. When she looked at the name it read "_Kurt_" and she knew what was about to come as she flipped open her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" her voice sounded strained and grainy.

"What the hell happened today?"

"Kurt, I really don't feel like talking about it rght now."

"Fine, but you will eventually talk to me because right now all Finn is doing is moping around his room listening to sad music and no one here knows why."

Rachel flinched at hearing about Finn. She really didn't want to deal with anything that had to do with him right now.

"Anyway's I have to go to Warbler practice! Were having a Diva sleepover tomorrow and your going to tell me what's been going on! Talk to you Rachel."

"Bye Kurt." She whispered not even fighting him on the sleepover. When she hung up her phone she looked through her phone and saw she had to messages from Mercedes. She checked them and freaked out when they said she had to have a country song prepared for tomorrow, knowing there was no way her performance would be done in time. She calmed herself down and told reminded herself that she had all night to pick out a song and perfect it, hoping she could trick everyone tomorrow into thinking she was her normal-self knowing she would never actually be the same person she was before Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the story! It means so much to me! Well anyways here's chapter two, it's not very conversational, but more to get a look at how Rachel is at this point. If you guys have any suggestions for songs other characters to sing or other plots for the way the story is going so far, please let me know! Read&Review :)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not someone who often got stuck on trying to find a song to sing in Glee, ever. As she was sitting on her bed, still wearing Finn's shirt, she was looking through her iTunes library trying to find something that would try and express her feelings at that moment AND also happen to be country song. To say she was struggling was an understatement. After 2 hours of looking and finally realizing that almost every single song she had was not country, she resorted to going onto YouTube.<p>

She wasn't a big fan of the country genre so she opened another tab on her laptop and went to Google to do some research on what country music was all about. She was so intrigued by the deeper meanings of what a lot of country songs happened to be about. After reading for another hour, she finally found some big female country singers who had songs that could possibly relate to her situation at the moment. She leaned over to the night table beside her bed and pulled out her favorite journal and her special gold star pen and started writing down some artist's name she could look up.

"Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Shania Twain, Dixie Chicks" were the names written down on the paper as she sent both the pen and paper down to go back to finding songs. She typed in Taylor Swifts name into the YouTube search box and looked through the songs on there. When Rachel reached the 3rd page she found a song titled "If This Was a Movie" she didn't want to listen to it yet and decided to right it down next to Taylor's name on her sheet of paper as she typed in the next name on the list.

As she was looking through the list of Carrie Underwood songs she realized that although they looked great, they didn't convey the emotions she was feeling. As she crossed of Carrie's name from her list, she went to the next person's name, Shania Twain. Once again she found nothing that would help her with her Glee club assignment. She tried the last name she had written down and once again found nothing that was useful for her. She started crying looking over at her clock seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning and she had to be in school in less than 2 hours and she still had yet to find a song. She came to the realization as she sat there sniffing Finn's shirt that she still had the one song she had written down.

She quickly grabbed her laptop she had pushed away from her moments ago and quickly typed in the song to YouTube. Before she knew what was happening the song was over and she had tears streaming down her eyes realizing how perfect the song really was for the predicament she was currently in. She opened another window so she could look up the lyrics and print them out so she could practice them in her room as she got ready for school. She grabbed her laptop and took it into the bathroom with her as she got into the shower. Once out she looked at herself she could still see the tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy, clearly showing she had been crying for awhile.

Though Rachel had finally found the perfect song for Glee, she still did not want to deal with Finn and Santana today. She quickly blow dried her hair and threw it into a low bun as she walked into her room softly singing the chorus of her now favorite song not even caring about the few pieces of stray hair that were currently framing her face. She went over to her closet and tried to find something to wear, but after the 6th outfit anything Rachel put on she felt like crap. She threw her clothes to the ground and started screaming into her pillow. She didn't know what to do and she only had 10 minutes to leave her house and go to school. She finally walked over to her closet again and found something she thought she would never own, wear, or even think about looking at. However at the moment she didn't really care about what people were gonna say today so she threw on the yoga pants and sweatshirt she had gotten from Victoria's Secret along with the black converse she usually on wore with during Glee performances.

As she looked at her self in the mirror near her front door she realized she looked nothing like her usual upbeat positive self and she didn't care. She grabbed her books and keys after kissing both her dads on her cheeks as she made her way to her car and on the way to a tortures day of school. When she arrived in the parking lot of McKinley she had about 2 minutes to get to her first period class. She went into the school with her books and ran down the hallway before running into something that once again made her fall on her butt, making her remember the bruise that had formed the day before.

"Oh, I'm so so-…Rachel"

When Rachel looked up she felt the tears springing to her eyes when she saw the person or should she say people she really didn't want to see every together.

"Oh, hey ManHands. How are you doing today?" Santana sneered at her with a smirk on her face.

Rachel didn't know what to do; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Finn and Santana talking a little to close together and Rachel couldn't stand to see it. She knew she broke up with Finn, but did that really give him the right to go straight into Santana's arms just like Santana said he would the day before. Rachel was so angry and upset and crushed that she hadn't realized that both Santana and Finn were just standing there staring at her. She couldn't look at them anymore and as soon as she stood she heard the first period bell signaling she was late for first period. She freaked out and just ran in between the two people she currently hated as she made her way to first period with tears streaming down her face, thanking god that she had Spanish with first period.


End file.
